Venganza Dulce
by Supern0vaNL
Summary: ¿Quién fue aquella alma iluminada que había creado la frase : "La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y es dulce"?. Ninguna de las dos lo sabría, pero el destino pronto iba a demostrarle que puede llegar a ser un manjar exquisito, digno de probar.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling

Gracias a mi bella y sexy Itta por ayudarme con esto y en Leyla mi fantastica musa inspiradora..

* * *

¿Quién fue aquella alma iluminada que había creado la frase :_ "La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y es dulce"_?. Ninguna de las dos lo sabría, pero el destino pronto iba a demostrarle que puede llegar a ser un manjar exquisito, digno de probar.

Aquella mañana no sería como cualquier otra. No. Esa sería especial, única y divertida, vaya que si lo sería.

Roxanne entró en el gran comedor como vendaval, echando maldiciones, insultos y quejas a todos los dioses.

Dominique parpadeó y siguió el trayecto de su amiga, hasta que se sentó a su lado.

-Morena...¿qué te ha pasado?.- le preguntó, la rubia, preocupada.

La chica la miró con seriedad y le dijo, enojada.

-Esto no quedará así. Se han metido con lo más importante para mi.- protestó, mientras tomaba una tostada.

Dom frunció levemente el ceño y buscó a la persona que en su mente apareció al oír eso.

-¿Se han metido con el rubio sexy?.- la morena desvió su vista, sonrojándose, y dejó caer su desayuno.

-¿Por qué crees que Lysander sería importante para mí?.- le dijo de forma interrogativa, pero antes de que la rubia pudiese contestar Roxanne prosiguió con su queja.

-No. No me importa de dónde has sacado aquello. Esa persona no es ni siquiera merecedor de mi atención.- aclaró, fingiendo molestia por hablar de ese tema.

-Ay! Pero si son lindos, buenos, hermosos, sexys, y además parecen gustos de helado.- expresó con voz soñadora la blonda.

-¿Gustos de helados?.- repitió y soltó una carcajada, tapándose la boca con una de la servilletas.

-Por Merlín Dom, debes dejar de delirar desde tan temprano. Ve a la enfermería... estás en un cuadro de delirio extremo.- apuntó la morena.

La acusada infló los mofletes, claramente disgustada.

-Él te dice chocolate y, no puedes negar que él es rubio... podría ser vainilla.- asintió.

La mulata rodó los ojos y calló a su amiga con una manzana.

-Basta. Acá lo primordial es que aquellos dos se han metido con mis chocolates.- sollozó.- No puede quedar así... ¿sabes lo que significa, no?.- señaló a la mesa de gryffindor, en donde su hermano, Fred, y su primo, Louis, se encontraban cuchillando de modo secreto.

Dominique ladeó la cabeza y los observó tan juntos.

-Significa...¿qué son pareja?. Oh! SON PAREJA! .- chilló emocionada, haciendo que los estudiantes más cercanos girarán interesados por el cotilleo.

Roxxie la miró y soltó un suspiro. Por Merlín, aquella chica era lo más despistada que existía en el mundo.

Negó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y volvió la vista a los leones.

-Significa que debemos hacer algo para que no nos molesten más. ¿Acaso a ti te gusta que hechicen tus pergaminos, tus peluches, o te escondan tu pijama preferido?...- dejó en el aire el concepto.

Examinó a la rubia en silencio, sabiendo que procesaba toda la información dada. Interpretó su falta de palabra a que la había comprendido, así que reanudó su plan.

-Haremos lo mismo que ellos. Vamos a divertirnos y le probarán un poco de su mismo remedio...- sonrió de manera abierta mientras su mente maquinaba un bosquejo, donde no dejaba nada suelto.

Dominique la examinó y posó una mano sobre la frente de su mejor amiga.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Roxanne Weasley?...- la susodicha entornó los ojos e hizo un ademán, restándole importancia.

-Sigo siendo la misma, Nique... sólo que me he cansado de que nuestros hermanos se hayan atribuido el título de los más bromistas, y merodeadores.- hizo un mohín. Ella también era hija de George Weasley, y si era capaz de ejecutar una broma.

La rubia movió la cabeza, de forma afirmativa, haciendo que su cabello danzara de un lado hacia otro.

-Cuenta conmigo.- exclamó, entusiasmada con la idea.-¿Seremos como los súper héroes que pelean contra el mal, tienen disfraces y poderes?.¿Podré tener un antifaz y que mis dones sean: transformar a los malos en pequeños cachorros indefensos, hablar con las frutas y...- la morena le cubrió la boca a su prima y soltó un suspiro. ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa energía para imaginarse todo eso?. Seguramente era culpa de la televisión muggle.

-A ver pequeña...- comenzó a decirle mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Dominique.- ... no habrá súper poderes, ni nada por el estilo... Sólo iremos a idear un proyecto para hacerles la vida imposible a Louis y Fred.- le explicó con ternura y como si le hablase a una niña. No es que ella pensase que su amiga no tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para comprenderla. Ella era diferente, vivía en un mundo inocente y puro. Uno que no se atrevía ni a romper ni dañar.

Sujetó la mano de la chica soñadora y jaló de ella, saliendo del lugar con su cerebro a mil, trazando todos los hilos de su broma. Era inconcebible un error. No para ella que era la parte analítica, prudente y ordenada del dúo.

Las mañanas y noches se sucedieron, y la morena planificaba todo minuciosamente.

Contempló la lista de travesuras que llevarían a cabo con la rubia que se hallaba durmiendo tan pacíficamente.

Meneó la cabeza y puso su interés, nuevamente, en repasar los puntos.

PARTE #1

Por insistencia de Dominique la operación se llamaría "Unicornio Azul".

Claro, nunca podrían sospechar si se hablase de la venganza, ya que la muchacha tenía locos a todos sus familiares con las criaturas. Azul por ser de Ravenclaw, y además, la rubia cantaba a cada rato una canción sobre un unicornio de ese mismo color.

Roxanne se ocultó junto a su prima tras una armadura que le dejaba una vista excepcional a la entrada de Gryffindor.

-Nuestro primer paso será una pequeña caja... una en donde haya bombones.- sonrió de manera tenebrosa, tanto que la blonda sintió un escalofrío.

Su mejor amiga daba miedo cuando se metían con sus cosas.

-Dime, dime, dime, dime.- repitió muchas veces la chica, impaciente.

-Es que la cosa que has dicho hace unos días... ese delirio de que son pareja... ha despertado mi lado bromista. Ya sabes lo llevo en la sangre.- comenzó a explicarle a una rubia emocionada y asombrada.- Le pedí a papá una pócima para que la que los coman sean perseguidos por las personas que los vean, se enamorarán sin importar el sexo, la edad. Dura solo un par de horas.- continuó.

Fred y Louis, objetivos de las jóvenes, salieron con aire tranquilo y relajado.

Ambos distinguieron los obsequios, situados en sus posiciones estratégicas. Allí parecían tan inocentes; como si alguna chiquilla enamorada los hubiese dejado allí, avergonzada y tímida de tener que hacerlo de frente.

-Mira, Louis. Admiradoras para nosotros. Por fin se dieron cuenta que somos los mejorcitos del colegio.- bromeó el pelirrojo mientras abría la caja y extraía de ella un chocolate.

El rubio soltó una risa e imitó los pasos de su primo, degustando alguno de los dulces.

A la mulata ver aquello hizo que le brillaran los ojitos.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco.- canturreó su acompañante, divertida.

Ambos chicos, seguían peleando, burlándose uno del otro.

Tan perdidos se encontraban que no divisaron como de la entrada de la sala común salían compañeros de casa. No hasta que fue demasiado tarde y sintieron como dos tironeaban de sus brazos entretanto otro se aferró a una de las piernas de Louis. Confundidos, movieron sus cabezas de un lado hacía otros, siendo abrumados por tres estudiantes leones.

-Elígeme a mí y te seré fiel hasta la eternidad, o por lo menos los días de semana.- le gritó eufóricamente un castaño a Louis mientras que un atosigado pelirrojo empujaba a un moreno que pretendía besarlo.

-Fred... – musito el rubio, haciendo fuerza para desprenderse de los fuertes brazos del muchacho.-¿qué sucede?...¿No sé supone que bellas, atractivas y sexys chicas deberían acosarnos y no hombres?.- cuestionó el menor.

-Tal vez las niñas se equivocaron y le echaron mal un ingrediente a la poción.- contestó por fin éste, separándose del moreno y zamarreándolo.- Oye, Tom... No soy chica... soy Fred Weasley, tu compañero de adivinación, intento en vano explicarle al joven, el cual se hallaba más preocupado en estamparle un beso en los labios que otra cosa.

Roxanne ahogó una carcajada, apoyando la espalda en la pared y cerrando los ojos.

-Por Merlín, Dom.¿Por qué nunca habíamos hecho esto?.- río, intentando disimularlo.

-Porque siempre me dijiste que este tipo de bromas son para los niños pequeños.- contestó formando un puchero.

-Vale, lo siento. Es que creí que me llevarías al bosque a perseguir criaturas raras.- se quedó en silencio al reparar la expresión que colocaba Dominique.- Bueno... ya. Lo importante es que ahora entiendo porque lo deseabas hacer.- le sonrió de manera cariñosa.

Ojearon la escena sin querer perderse detalle alguno.

Los primos habían podido deshacerse de los 3 enamorados, así que emprendieron una carrera, huyendo de las manos, garras, bocas y cualquier cosa que se les avecinara, no sabiendo que eso solo haría el asunto más engorroso, humillante y bizarro.

PARTE #2

Está vez era el turno de Dominique. Ella llevaría a cabo parte de la operación.

Días después de poner en marcha su "venganza" el castillo se encontraba revuelto por el escándalo de ver, a nada más ni menos que a los bromistas por excelencia siendo perseguidos hasta por un Hagrid enamorando que le prometía y juraba amor eterno por el resto de sus días.

Se levantaron miles de teorías, conspiraciones de duendes traviesos, apuestas y hasta Peeves les había inventado una canción molesta con fragmento de las confesiones que habían sufrido durante casi todo ese día.

La rubia ingresó al comedor dando brincos, emocionada, sintiéndose picara.

Con toda la paz del mundo se frenó frente a la mesa roja y dorada.

-Buenas, buenas.- se acercó a su hermano y primo, dejándoles en sus manos unas bolsillas cerradas con un moño de muchos colores.

-Pequeños, hoy es mi día para jugarles una broma a ustedes dos.- ensanchó su sonrisa.

Los leones comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas por lo dicho por la muchacha. Mientras en la mesa de las águilas, una morena negaba, una y otra vez. Fulminó a la chica con la mirada por declarar tan abiertamente su plan.

-Claro Nique había olvidado que como eres Ravenclaw te encanta romper las reglas. Además eres tan despierta para jugarnos una broma.- el rubio chocó palmas con el pelirrojo, entretenidos.

La joven soltó un bufido y se encogió de hombros.

-Como digas... cuando se sientan raros... ya saben... No fue mi culpa!.- se dio la vuelta y tarareó una canción sobre koalas voladores y vacas violetas.

Se puso al lado de su mejor amiga, que tenía la frente fruncida.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó con inocencia. Ésta sólo meneó su larga melena, suspirando.

-Eres imposible... Menos mal que no te tienen en cuenta como un peligro para sus vidas. !Grave error!.- rió al ver el puchero que la rubio puso.-No puedes negarlo. La humidad tiembla cuando algo se te mete en esa cabecita tuya...- declaró con seguridad.

Dominique le sacó la lengua, claramente ofendida por lo que decía su prima.

Pasaron 5 minutos y nada. 10... 25...una hora y nada.

Impaciente, Roxanne desvió su mirada a todo el sitio y no pasó absolutamente nada.

-¿Estás segura que eso que le diste funciona?.- entornó los ojos.- Porque para mí que no...- indicó, desilusionada.

La rubia apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y descansó su barbilla.

-Es que el polvo de hada que les di no se manifestará hasta que tú hagas la tercer broma.- hizo un gesto, entre divertido y enigmático.

-Um... ¿Y cómo sabes qué usaré para dar el golpe final?.- arrugó la nariz e hizo una ademán con la mano.-No me digas que fueron las estrellas.- la morena alzó una ceja, escéptica.

Su amiga contradijo su teoría.

-No, está vez se hallaba nublado. ¿Cómo puedo hablar con ellas si se esconden tras las nubes?. Lo vi en la taza de café que dejaste el otro día.- le explicó con naturalidad.

-Pero... ay ya! dejémoslo así. Nunca nos vamos a entender en ese tema.- meneó la cabeza.

-Eso porque no tienes el poderrr!.- se tiró encima de su morena y la abrazó sobre los hombros, llenándola de besos.

Justo en ese momento un despeinado Lysander transitó por su lado.

-Hey, tú! Si tú, rubio sexy.- le gritó la chica al muchacho, el cual giró su cabeza y les sonrió ampliamente.

-Dime, Dom.- le dio la palabra, interesado en lo que le diría.

-Si no te apuras, le pediré casamiento a Roxanne, ¿entendiste?.- le expuso, seriamente.

La muchacha en cuestión abrió los ojos, desconcertada de las locuras que su rubia decía y hacía.

El ravenclaw la vio y ladeó los labios, formando una sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que crees, chica lista. Chocolate será mía. Se casará conmigo y tendremos muchos hijos.- anunció con seguridad.

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Dominique.

-¿Ah, sí?.- alzó ambas cejas, desafiante.-¿Y cómo harás para conquistarla?.- lo miró interrogante.

El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros y le respondió.

-Con el poder de mi amor.- a la rubia le brillaron los ojos de la pura ternura y romanticismo que había sentido al oír aquellas palabras.

-Awwwwww.. Eres un príncipe amarillo con tendencia a ser helado de vainilla.- exclamó, alzando los brazos al aire y canturreando frases incoherentes.

-Oigan... estoy acá.- expresó, sonrojada e indignada. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella?. Decidió ignorarlos mientras terminaba de planear su próximo movimiento, mientras ambos rubios discutían sobre un futuro, no muy lejano, Roxanne.

PARTE #3

Unas semanas más tarde, todo el mundo se encontraba aburrido, nuevamente.

Se respiraba la rutina y los quejidos de los alumnos por los exámenes, TIMOS y Éxtasis.

Menos dos muchachas que mantenían un acalorado cruce de opiniones.

-Que no, morena. Eso no es divertido.- decía una de ellas.

-Ya... que sí, Dom.- hizo un puchero, imitando las mejores actuaciones de su prima.

La rubia suspiró y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de la morena, haciéndola tambalearse y reír.

-Basta, tonta. Nos caeremos y golpearemos.- la regañó sin poder evitar soltar una risa.

-Ay, eres malvada. Si te doy amor te quejas, si no te lo doy te quejas.- empezó hacer una escena, dramática. –¿Es por qué soy veela y tu prima, cierto?.- hizo un mohín.

La mulata rodó los ojos ante el teatro que había armado su mejor amiga.

-¿Es por la profecía china que una macha bestia encuentra en una caja una piedra mágica que tiene poderes y trasforma el oro el carbón?.- siguió delirando.

Roxanne soltó una carcajada y, como si se tratase de una película lenta, en su mente apareció la idea para dar el golpe final.

Rodeó con un brazo los hombros de una interesada rubia y le comentó, en secreto, paso por paso el plan.

Concluidos casi todos los arreglos, la rubia se estiró y recostó sobre el frío suelo de su habitación.

-¿Entonces mañana terminaremos los preparativos y daremos el golpe final?.- preguntó, intentando mantener los parpados abiertos.

La morena asintió, moviendo levemente su cabeza y reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Um... ¿tienes el aparato aquel muggle?.- musitó en modo interrogatorio.

Dominique extendió el brazo y de debajo de su cama, se asomó una caja; de ésta extrajo una cámara digital que le había rogado a su hermana mayor, y con ella un mini manual.

-Lo leí, juro por los lunes que sirven sopa de calabaza y ajo para que con nuestro aliento podamos sobrevivir a una invasión vampírica...- resopló.- ... pero no lo comprendo. Está en un extraño idioma con palitos unidos que forman unos cuadrados raros... que tienen más palitos dentro.- creó una mueca de disgusto.

Roxanne parpadeó, perdida ya cuando su prima había comenzado con la sopa y los lunes. Tomó el librito y su mirada viajó de las hojas a Dom por unos minutos.

-¿Sabes elfico, idioma de hadas, ninfas... hasta le comprendes a los minotauros... y no entiendes chino?¿De verdad?.- exclamó sin poder creerlo.

-Esssss queeeee...- su mejor amiga empezó un relato explicando el porqué de su ignorancia.-... los elfos son simpáticos, las hadas me ayudan y protegen. Entiendo a las cosas que viven, respiran, hacen meiosis y mitosis, y hasta las que fabrican su propio alimento mediante la fotosíntesis.

La mulata cerró los ojos un instante. Siempre y por una extraña razón, que aún no vislumbraba, cuando su mejor amiga comenzaba una conversación con ella, era como si un huracán pasara por el lugar y dejara todo patas para arriba. La rubia tenía una desenvoltura con la palabra, una que le daba escalofríos. Una que la desconcertaba y desorientaba.

Levantó las manos, deteniendo el parloteo de la chica.

-Wow. A veces me pregunto cómo haces para tener esa imaginación.-declaró la morena.

La blonda sólo se rascó una de sus mejillas, absorta en hallar una posible respuesta a la expresión.

-Em... Bueno para arrancar, desayuno dos tostadas con mermelada de frutos rojos... No otra, ya sabes que no me agradan y además me hacen picar la lengua.- mencionó.- Luego corro por los pasillos o jardines buscando mariposas; leo Moby Dick al revés explorando entre sus líneas pistas ocultas que me digan qué clase de conspiración tienen los pingüinos contra la humanidad... Oh si, descubrí hace muy poco la alianza que tienen con los osos pandas.- Roxanne la miró, anonadada.- se quieren robar todo el azúcar del planeta para ser ellos las criaturas más tiernas y dulces.- la rubia soltó un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

-Claro... cómo no me di cuenta de ese cruel y vil pacto entre esas especies.- le siguió la corriente, divertida.- Luego prometo enviarle una carta extensa, detallándole a los miembros de la Asociación de Conspiraciones Animales cómo lo revelaste.- le sonrió con paciencia. No se mofaba de lo absurdo que sonaba todo aquello, sino que trataba de solucionar el tema si romper la ilusión a su rubia. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Dominique la abrazó y apretujó en forma de agradecimiento.

-Por eso eres la mejor morena bella del universo.- clamó con voz melodiosa.

La amaba así: inocente, tierna, distraída, torpe, infantil. Ella era su otra mitad, sin ninguna duda.

-Bueno basta de distracciones...- interrumpió Roxanne, seria.- Debemos terminar lo que empezamos. Y se hará hoy mismo.- dio unos aplausos, sintiéndose una pequeña niña que cometería una travesura.

Salieron de su habitación con todo el armamento listo. Estallaría una guerra mundial y ellas serían las causantes.

Se posicionaron en sus bancos dispuestos en el Gran Comedor y esperaron, con paciencia, a que sus respectivos hermanos tomasen su bebida.

Las dos sonrieron a la expectativa, sin apartar sus ojos de sus familiares; como un depredador se deleita de solo pensar que disfrutará de un manjar con su presa.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par de otros tantos al comenzar la transformación.

Primer paso: Sus cuerpos. Se contrajeron hasta sólo medir unos 50 cm; salieron dos pequeñas extensiones por sus espaldas, formando frágiles alas, de un tono transparente.

Segundo paso: Su ropa. Gracias a un simple y entretenido hechizo, Roxanne había modificado sus uniformes de colegio en unos de ballet de niñas, con tutus, pasando por todas las tonalidades de rosa.

Todo el alumnado que se localizaba en el sitio rompió el silencio con una carcajada al ver aquella escena.

Fred y Louis se miraron, atónitos, como excluidos del chiste privado que mantenían sus compañeros.

Quisieron huir, pero una despierta Dominique susurró unas palabra; que como si de un inocente roce fuera, hizo estallar una reacción en cadena, haciendo que las voces del rubio y pelirrojo se agudizarán.

Pero si creían que no podía ser peor se equivocaron, ya que cada vez que batían sus alas, una música salía por ellas.

Frustrados, amagaron a golpear a uno de sus primos, para desahogarse, pero solo lograron tropezar y convertir a la señora Norris en una nube rosa y pomposa.

Todo quedó en silencio, como la calma que viene antes de la tormenta.

La directora chilló una orden y los estudiantes corrieron de aquí para allá. Algunos reían al ver a otros cambiar de apariencia a un tierno cachorrito de león, u otros que, espantados pedían ayuda porque no querían quedarse para siempre con un brazo de gelatina.

La rubia no perdió oportunidad para retratar a cada segundo todo lo que sucedía ese día.

-Creo que fallé en el armado de polvos para los poderes secundarios.- formó un gracioso puchero.- Yo deseaba que cuando tocasen algo se hiciera oro... Seríamos millonarias. El mito muggle es pura blasfemia.- criticó al cuento del Rey Midas y su fascinación por el metal.

La morena tomó un trozo de pastel de chocolate y comenzó a degustarlo, como si todo ese circo que habían montado fuera lo más normal del mundo.


End file.
